Insatiable
by sassy-satine
Summary: AU of the beginning of AOTC. Unknown to many Obi-Wan and Padme have met secretly over the past 10 years.
1. Default Chapter

Hi everyone! I'm finally back. Firstly I just want to say that I haven't forgotten about 'How do I live?', unfortunately I have suffered a case of writer's block on it, mainly because this story was bugging me to be written. I will continue it as soon as I can.  
  
This story was originally intended to be a one parter but I've decided to split in two to make it more reader friendly. It was inspired by Darren Hayes Insatiable.  
  
Summary: AU of beginning of AOTC. Unknown to many Obi-Wan and Padme have seen each other over the past 10 years. Anything bordered by ///////////////////////////////// is a flashback.  
  
Please review and let me know what you think, without you guys I would not have the motivation to write.  
  
Please enjoy.  
  
Insatiable  
  
"Senator Amidala, the Jedi are in the lift now and will be here any minute."  
  
Padme took in a deep breath, hoping it would calm her overactive nerves, unfortunately it didn't seem to work effectively enough.  
  
She stood on her balcony with her captain of security watching the Coruscant traffic speed past, desperately trying to hide how eager she was to see the Jedi that was about to walk back into her life again.  
  
Cautiously she looked at him from the corner of her eye to find him staring aimlessly into the busy skyline; he didn't seem to be paying much attention to her.  
  
She realised that this was probably the first time that Captain Typho was going to meet a Jedi and supposed that his own excitement and curiosity was at the forefront of his mind at the moment.  
  
Closing her eyes she let the slight breeze cleanse her face, the cool air lightly passing over her features, helping her to relax.  
  
Jar-Jar's excited voice filtered into her ears.  
  
They were here.  
  
Padme's heartbeat began to speed up a little but she was determined to keep her composure.  
  
This was it.  
  
Hearing the Gungan call out to her, she slowly turned away from the window walking back into the main sitting room and as she lifted her gaze to the arched entrance of the room her eyes were met by another's.  
  
.........................................  
  
.........................................  
  
Anakin had been driving him crazy all morning.  
  
The boy had not been able to keep his excitement at the prospect of seeing Senator Amidala again after so many years, under control ever since the council had assigned them their new mission.  
  
Obi-Wan had to admit that he too was anxious to see her but at the same time he was still very much in control of his feelings.  
  
Even now as they stood in the turbo lift that was leading them to her, his Padawan was constantly fidgeting, running his hands through his hair, shifting his weight from foot to foot.  
  
He just wished that Anakin would relax.  
  
He supposed that maybe he was only irritated by his apprentice's actions because he was feeling exactly the same way but just unable to show it so publicly.  
  
He tried to calm the young man that had become like a son to him, with wise words but they seemed to have little effect, which was more and more the case these days.  
  
Obi-Wan didn't have time to ponder the thought as the lift came to a halt and the silver doors spread apart to allow them entrance to the apartment.  
  
They both had only taken a few steps when a familiar face appeared to greet them.  
  
"Obi! Oh Obi itsa good to be seeing you!"  
  
Jar-Jar Binks quickly and forcefully grabbed a hold of his hand, shaking it vigorously.  
  
"Hello Jar-Jar. Its good to see you too dear friend."  
  
After greeting Anakin the clumsy Gungan lead them in to meet the others, calling out to Padme, announcing their arrival.  
  
Walking into the large sitting room his eyes found her immediately, in return her eyes found his and he held her gaze.  
  
He stood still for a moment, drinking in the image of her, was it possible that she had grown more beautiful since the last time he saw her?  
  
Walking towards her, she presented him with that smile she knew drove him crazy and that was it, as far as he knew they were the only two people in the room.  
  
.........................................  
  
.........................................  
  
Her heart was racing wildly within her chest, so much so that she thought it might explode any minute.  
  
His clear blue eyes were locked in a heated gaze with hers, looking straight into her soul.  
  
Oh how she'd missed those eyes and the emotions they could evoke in her.  
  
She watched Obi-Wan swagger towards her with a predatory look in those expressive orbs, causing her to smile the smile she saved only for him as he got closer.  
  
Offering her hand to him she hadn't anticipated the warmth that filled her body along with the shiver that went down her spine, as his rough but gentle hand enveloped hers.  
  
Then like music to her ears his heavenly accented voice slipped into her consciousness, it really had been far too long.  
  
"It's a pleasure to see you again m'lady."  
  
He completely surprised her when he leaned forward, bringing her hand towards his mouth and laid a feather light kiss on the back of her hand. //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Padme's breathing came out in sort erratic breaths, her damp hair clung to the side of her face, her body fast becoming overheated with desire while she tried in vain to keep her grip on reality.  
  
Her trembling hands scraped through Obi-Wan's cropped hair, effectively holding his head in place wanting him to stay there forever, but at the same time wanting his creative mouth covering hers.  
  
The need to kiss him overwhelming her, she pulled his face away from her heaving chest and brought him up to her waiting lips.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Her cheeks turned pink as the vision left as quickly as it came but succeeded in leaving behind the passion of that night.  
  
The clearing of a throat brought her back to the here and now while forcing her to look behind Obi-Wan.  
  
At first glance she didn't recognise the boy at all but then a familiar smile spread across his face she knew instantly.  
  
"Ani?"  
  
She noticed him cringe at the use of his nickname and laughed inside.  
  
"My you've grown."  
  
Seeing him like this suddenly put into perspective just how much time had passed since she'd first met Obi-Wan.  
  
She could vaguely hear Anakin talking as she quickly took a sneak peak at Obi-Wan.  
  
If it weren't for the thin beard that covered his cheeks and jaw then he'd still look not a day over 25, but even with it he looked younger than he was.  
  
.........................................  
  
.........................................  
  
He didn't know what had made him kiss her hand, while it wasn't a totally inappropriate way for a Jedi to greet an old friend, it certainly was out of character for him when he was with Anakin.  
  
He'd felt his apprentice's surprise at his actions and Obi-Wan knew that it would be difficult to fight off Anakin's questions that were without a doubt bound to be asked when they were alone.  
  
For now though Anakin was distracted by the beautiful creature before them.  
  
Obi-Wan's mind being so finely in tune with Padme's, he knew that she hadn't been listening to a word his apprentice had been saying, which was about to become quite an embarrassing situation as Anakin waited for her reply.  
  
To save her graces he decided to help her out.  
  
/ He's infatuated with you./  
  
The smile that played across her lips was directed at Anakin but he knew it was as a result of the message he'd sent her.  
  
"Oh Anakin you'll always be the little boy I met on Tatooine."  
  
And with that she turned and made her way over to the couches in the middle of the room, missing the unimpressed look painted on Anakin's face.  
  
Obi-Wan however, had been fully aware of his Padawan's displeasure, it would take a long time for the boy's ego to recover from that comment.  
  
He was just about to cross the room and join her when someone he assumed to be one of her personal guards, as he introduced himself blocked his path.  
  
It was clear that he was going to have to be content with appreciating her from afar, for now anyway.  
  
Introducing Anakin, he listened intently at Captain Typho's words and tried to remain focused on what the man was saying but found his attention diverting over to what was happening on the couch where she sat talking to one of her handmaidens.  
  
Obi-Wan adjusted his hearing slightly so that he could hear their whispered words, catching the delightful sound of her nervous laughter.  
  
"Oh Dorme...... Please.....stop.....you're so bad."  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
"Oh Obi-Wan.....Please, please! Now, I need you now! Oh yes!"  
  
He barely recognised her voice as it was distorted with desire, her out of breath moans drifting into his ears while he continued to feast on her, not quite ready to leave her most private of places yet.  
  
"Oh Love.....Obi-Wan please, I want you inside me."  
  
His hands held her thighs still as her body writhed under his ministrations, he knew she was close.  
  
A flick of his tongue later.  
  
"Oh by the gods don't stop, don't ever stop!"  
  
He chuckled inwardly at her indecision.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
"Master? Master are you alright?"  
  
Obi-Wan physically shook the powerful image from his mind before there was any chance of Anakin picking up on it.  
  
"Master?"  
  
"Yes Anakin, I'm fine. I'm sorry do excuse me Captain Typho, I was just sensing something in the force."  
  
Taking a calming breath to slow his breathing he hoped that his little lie had worked.  
  
"I didn't feel anything."  
  
Oh for force sake.  
  
"Gentlemen please come and sit down."  
  
He thanked the force for Padme for what must have been the millionth time since he'd met her, and along with the others made his way over to join her.  
  
.........................................  
  
.........................................  
  
She'd felt his eyes looking in her direction and lifted her head to see the wanton look in his eyes as he stared over at her.  
  
She had no idea what he was thinking of but the strength of the emotion she could see made her swallow involuntary.  
  
Anakin distracted him and she saw him say something back, but not sure what.  
  
He seemed worried about something though as she watched him take a deep breath and relax a little, then suddenly a slightly panicked look came over his face after Anakin said something.  
  
Padme decided to help Obi-Wan out a little like he'd done for earlier, by calling them over to sit with her.  
  
As they approached she tried hard to keep her feelings under control and not act like a lovesick teenager, she was 24 after all and now was the time to be serious, they had important matters to discuss.  
  
Captain Typho spoke first.  
  
"As I was saying before Master Kenobi, I'm grateful for your assistance, we could use all the help we can get."  
  
"You're welcome Captain."  
  
She drew everyone's attention to her as she spoke, her eyes fixed on Obi- Wan making sure he knew how serious she was.  
  
"I want to find out who's trying to kill me."  
  
She saw him role his eyes briefly, taking a breath and choosing his words carefully.  
  
She already knew what he was going to say before he said.  
  
"I will protect you to the best of my ability m'lady but my orders do not permit me to investigate further into the situation."  
  
She could see the affection he had for her in his eyes but along with it was a look that meant he wasn't going to change his mind and she shouldn't argue with him about it.  
  
/I want to find them too but its out of my hands./  
  
She had just been about to challenge him, albeit feebly, because it was what she servants had become accustomed to, when his heartfelt words swept into her mind.  
  
"Don't worry Padme, we'll find out whose behind all this, you can count on us."  
  
It would appear she hadn't needed to protest as Anakin's unanticipated statement disturbed the short silence that had filled the room.  
  
She looked straight to Obi-Wan for his reaction, while his eyes gave away a little of the annoyance he was feeling the rest of his features were completely unreadable.  
  
It was only then that she realised that she'd never seen Obi-Wan angry, she knew it wasn't good for a Jedi to feel anger but surely at some points they felt it just like everyone else.  
  
.........................................  
  
.........................................  
  
He couldn't quite believe he'd heard what he'd just heard.  
  
Anakin knew better that to contradict him in front of others, it was bad enough that the boy thought he had the authority to do so in private on occasion.  
  
He fixed his stare upon his apprentice, letting the boy clearly see that he wasn't amused at his little outburst.  
  
"Padawan, we have strict instructions from the council to protect the senator and nothing else, we will not...."  
  
He was shocked to say the least when the boy had the cheek to cut him off mid-sentence.  
  
"Yes but Master you said yourself that it was a waste to use Jedi as simple bodyguards. Therefore it would be a better use of our time to try and find out who wants to kill the senator and why?"  
  
He fought hard to keep the volume of his voice down as the irritation at the total lack of respect Anakin was showing him took over for a moment before disappearing into the force.  
  
"Padawan Skywalker you will not say another word on the matter. We will do exactly as the council has asked and you will not disrespect me like this again. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
Anakin's head had bowed deeply under Obi-Wan's intense stare.  
  
"Yes Master."  
  
The words were spoken softly as his apprentice's embarrassment was obvious.  
  
"You will know your place young one."  
  
That was all he had left to say while they still had an audience but he knew Anakin knew there was still a bigger punishment to come.  
  
An awkward silence had settled over the room and the longer it continued the more uncomfortable everyone became.  
  
Obi-Wan was ready to continue and was delighted that so was Captain Typho as he broke the silence.  
  
"What is it you have planned Master Kenobi?"  
  
He looked towards the tall man where he sat beside Padme, knowing that what he was about to say was going to upset and annoy her but he hoped that the Captain would back him up.  
  
"I spoke with Master Yoda and we both agreed that it wouldn't be safe for the senator to stay in this apartment."  
  
He paused for a few seconds to let the idea settle somewhat but spoke again quickly before she could begin any protest.  
  
"It would be too easy for them to make an attempt, but at the same time it would not be a good idea to make it known that she was somewhere else."  
  
"I see, please continue."  
  
"We thought that it would be best if the senator went with me to a secret location that only myself will know about, while a decoy was put into place here so that no one would know she had gone. My Padawan would remain here for your protection and to keep up the serade."  
  
The room, again, returned to silence, each an every occupant thoroughly thinking over Obi-Wan's words.  
  
He dare not look over at her.  
  
He found it quite amusing that a man such as he, a Jedi that had battled against many a terrifying foe, a Sith no less, was afraid to look in the eyes of the woman he cared for more than any other, at this moment.  
  
.........................................  
  
.........................................  
  
She had sat quietly the whole time he had explained the plan that he and the head of the Jedi council had agreed upon, all the while biting her tongue, trying her best not to lose her temper.  
  
She didn't like hiding, running away from her responsibilities, when were they going to figure that out?  
  
After what had happened to Corde such a sort time ago, she didn't want to use the old decoy trick, it had worked a little too well last time and the wrong person died.  
  
No never again, she wouldn't allow it.  
  
She didn't know why Obi-Wan had even come and suggested such a thing, he knew that she'd be against it.  
  
What was he thinking?  
  
She looked straight at him, willing him to look over at her so that she could begin her tirade at him, but she did so in vain, he knew better than to look at her.  
  
She was just about to speak when Captain Typho beat her to it.  
  
"It does make sense, it would be the best way to keep her out of harms way. I'm not happy about her being out of my sight, not being in control of the situation but I trust you Master Kenobi. I know how you helped m'lady in the past against the Trade Federation. I've heard many stories of the battle you were involved in that day, what it was you defeated. I'm comfortable that I know m'lady would be safe with you and that she herself would be comfortable with you as you share a past together. So I'm happy to go along with what you have proposed."  
  
Padme couldn't believe what she'd just heard.  
  
"Thank you Captain. It's settled then."  
  
That was it.  
  
"Excuse me! I am here you know, there's no need to talk about me like I'm not in the room. Don't I get a say in what happens?"  
  
She paused for a second to look the pair of them squarely in the eye, making sure that Obi-Wan knew exactly how she felt about the situation.  
  
She didn't expect them to answer her question.  
  
"I don't want to hide and I don't want to put yet another one of my friends in danger. These people are after me and me alone. I don't want to involve anyone else."  
  
She hoped that the Captain would somehow understand and reconsider but that wasn't to be the case.  
  
The only person that probably wouldn't like her to go was Anakin but he had no say in the matter, even more so after what had transpired between him and Obi-Wan just minutes before.  
  
Captain Typho's voice was soft but commanding at the same time as he spoke to her.  
  
"I'm sorry senator but this is the way it has to be, you're not safe here. Besides Dorme will be fine, she was trained for precisely this purpose."  
  
Padme was silenced from making any comment by Dorme's gentle touch on her arm, pulling her attention to her dear friend and handmaiden.  
  
"Please don't worry m'lady, I'm ready for this, I would rather I was the one in danger than you, your work is too important for you to throw everything away trying to prove how brave you are, when we already know."  
  
She stared into Dorme's eyes wanting to make sure that her friend could see how grateful she was to have her friendship and for the kind words.  
  
The kind honest words that made her yield.  
  
"Fine I'll go along with it but that doesn't mean I have to like it."  
  
Dorme gave her a hug and once that was over she sort out Obi-Wan's eyes, now that she had conceded to his plan she easily met his gaze.  
  
"So Master Kenobi, when would you like me to be ready?"  
  
She tried to keep an unimpressed expression on her face but it wasn't working, the idea of being alone with him at the forefront of her mind making it difficult for her to be angry with him.  
  
She really did hate the fact that he had this effect on her.  
  
With kind undemanding eyes he answered her.  
  
"Is an hour long enough? Its late afternoon now, I don't want to leave it much longer and please dress down, as to not draw attention to you."  
  
/ I know it will be difficult but try. /  
  
He hadn't even waited a second between talking and sending the message, making her jump slightly.  
  
She couldn't help but smile at him though.  
  
"An hour will be fine, I'll pack light. Well if you'll excuse me, I'll see you in an hour gentlemen."  
  
Standing she gave them all a nod of her head and then she went into her bedroom followed by Dorme.  
  
.........................................  
  
.........................................  
  
TBC...  
  
Ok that's the first part. The next part is almost finished and I hope to have it up within a week. Let me know what you think. Hope you all liked it. Take Care, Sassy. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, I'm back with the final part of this story. Sorry it took so long, I had way to many hours at work over Xmas and not enough time to finish it and type it all up.  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed!  
  
Forlorn, hey I haven't been ignoring you or anything, I've had some trouble with my screen name which I'm getting sorted, hope to talk to you again soon.  
  
Aiska, thank you so much for all the kind words written both on here and on your site, it really makes me feel loved, I know I've done good when you love what I've written.  
  
Ali, vertically challenged and abnormal girl, thank you and I hope you haven't minded the long wait.  
  
Well here it is....  
  
That hour had to have been the longest hour of his whole life, no doubt.  
  
After Padme had left to pack he'd gone through everything in more detail with Captain Typho, explaining when and how he would be in contact.  
  
Once finished with that he'd had words with Anakin about his earlier behaviour, telling the boy that he'd delay his punishment until their mission was complete. He didn't want Anakin to think he'd forgotten.  
  
That said he'd had to prepare him for his part in their plan all the while having to continuously dodge his Padawan's questions of where he was taking the senator.  
  
He knew all too well that Anakin wouldn't be happy with him being alone with Padme, thinking that only he should have that privilege, if only his apprentice knew of all the times they had been alone together before.  
  
Anakin would never know though, Obi-Wan wasn't stupid enough to ever let him find out.  
  
It was obvious to anyone how his Padawan felt about her, although Obi-Wan thought it was more of an obsession rather than genuine emotion.  
  
After all Anakin had only really spent maybe two weeks in her presence.  
  
So once he was sure that Anakin understood everything that had to be done, all that remained for him to do himself was wait and wait and wait.  
  
That one hour seemed to drag on for a lifetime.  
  
The next three hours flew by though.  
  
The pair of them travelling around Coruscant's, highly populated, public transport.  
  
Dressed in a simple brown dress with gold shading she still looked enchanting to him but blended into the crowd with ease.  
  
He himself had opted to change from his cream/beige tunics into a black one, his lightsaber hidden beneath a black jacket.  
  
Together they looked like any other young couple on holiday, no one paid them much notice.  
  
Their travelling had been made even easier as they only carried two bags between them; she really had managed to pack light.  
  
Just as well, because he'd had to change their route many times, doubling back sometimes to make sure that no one was following them.  
  
He'd had to injure her complaining about this the whole time but it had to be done, he wasn't going to take any chances, he said he'd protect her to the best of his abilities and that was what he was doing.  
  
Finally satisfied that they hadn't been followed he'd taken Padme to a diner not far from the hotel he'd planned on taking her to, both of them not having eaten since breakfast.  
  
After having booked them room for the next couple of nights, not knowing how long they would need to stay, in the surprisingly cheap but reasonable hotel he now stood closing the door to their room behind him.  
  
........................................  
  
........................................  
  
She took a glancing look at her new surroundings, the room actually looked quite nice, and a lot better than what she had been expecting.  
  
Hearing the door shut she slowly turned to face him.  
  
She looked straight into the rich blue of his eyes, wondering to herself if he was thinking the same thing she was.  
  
It was as if the thought had silently passed between them, having the same effect on them both.  
  
They were alone.  
  
Without a word spoken she practically ran into his arms, closing the distance that had separated them.  
  
At the same moment her body had crashed into his, her lips melted against his in a searing kiss.  
  
Her arms wrapped around his waist in an attempt to bring him even closer.  
  
His warm rough hands held her face in place while he played with her lips.  
  
Her breath was stolen just like it always was with every first kiss they shared after being apart for so long, it had to have been at least 6 months this time.  
  
Six months!  
  
How had she managed to go six months without this, without him, his smell, his smile, his eyes, his laughter, his touch, his love?  
  
She'd missed him so much, too much.  
  
She wanted to tell him but she wasn't ready to let go of his kiss yet.  
  
Her hands fisted in the material of his jacket with the intention of never letting go.  
  
The need for oxygen was becoming desperate though so with great reluctance she ended their kiss.  
  
Leaning her forehead on his shoulder she tried to bring her breathing under control.  
  
The things this man did to her, she swore that one day she would die from one of his kisses, but then that wouldn't be a bad way to go.  
  
"Force I love you."  
  
Padme's heart skipped a beat at the sound of his voice and she couldn't help the smile that those words brought with them.  
  
She let one of her hands slide down his chest as she straightened so that she could look into his honest eyes.  
  
"And I love you."  
  
The words fell naturally out of her mouth and her reward was the sparkle that appeared in his eyes as a goofy grin spread across his face.  
  
"You know what? That never gets old."  
  
She giggled girlishly, which she hated, at his admission while his thumbs drew tiny circles on her rosy cheeks, caressing the soft skin.  
  
"That's good to know, I would hate to think that you were bored with me. I mean I don't know what I'd do with myself if that were the case."  
  
She played with some imaginary fluff on his tunic while she spoke then looked up at him to see what his response would be.  
  
"Oh I'm sure that you would quickly find another Jedi to seduce and corrupt, being the hussy that you are but rest assured I'm not quite ready to get rid of you yet."  
  
She found her lower body pushed even more intimately close to his as his hands locked together to rest on her lower back.  
  
He'd bent his knees slightly and her eyes were now level with his.  
  
She saw the mischief in them, gasping and slapping him on the shoulder, not quite believing the cheek of him.  
  
"Obi-Wan Kenobi I can't believe you said that! Me seducing you? I don't think so Master Jedi! You seduced me. I was but a mear naïve girl until you got your hands on me."  
  
She tried to keep her expression indignant as she watched his eyes go wide with his laughter.  
  
She loved it when they were able to tease each other like this, she couldn't wait for his next reply.  
  
She was a little surprised though when his eyes suddenly grew serious as he stared at her, looking her body up and down causing her cheeks to flush.  
  
The air was so warm all of a sudden as he inched his face even closer.  
  
She licked her lips as they became dry.  
  
His voice was barely above a whisper as he spoke and she almost didn't hear him as her eyes became heavy.  
  
"You're wrong about one thing my dear, you weren't a girl."  
  
She felt his soft full lips meet hers and her body went limp from the heady sensation.  
  
She was sure that she would have fallen had he not been holding her.  
  
Her paralysis only lasted a few seconds, ending abruptly as his tongue slipped into her mouth making her moan deep in her throat, her body coming to life once again.  
  
Her tongue danced with his in some slow mating ritual, doing what their bodies were preparing for.  
  
She racked her nails through his cropped hair, twisting it at the tips.  
  
She hadn't felt him guiding her to the bed but it became apparent that he had as the backs of her legs touched the edge and she fell backwards on to it with Obi-Wan falling on top of her.  
  
A surprised gasp left her mouth as their lips were ripped apart only to be stuck together again a few seconds later.  
  
She sank into the mattress from his weight on top of her.  
  
The evidence of his desire was obvious as she felt it digging in to her thigh.  
  
By the gods he was hard, even through the material of his trousers and her dress.  
  
She'd never felt him this hard before, it was becoming quite painful as it dug into her.  
  
Obi-Wan released her mouth in order to make a trail of kisses that lead from her jaw down to her neck.  
  
"Obi-Wan..."  
  
Her voice sounded out of breath and his name came out coated with desire, sounding more like a moan than her trying to get his attention.  
  
For a moment she couldn't think as his wet warm tongue licked her pulse point, her eyes rolling back into her head.  
  
The blunt stab in her thigh soon reminded her of her plight.  
  
"Obi-Wan.."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
He responded but never left her neck.  
  
"Love you've got to calm down a little."  
  
Again without stopping his task to claim all her neck he replied.  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
He sounded a little confused to her.  
  
She didn't know quite what to say and without thinking the words fell out of her mouth.  
  
"Because you're hurting me."  
  
She felt his body stiffen the moment she said it and slowly his head moved away from her and once again she was looking into the bluest eyes she'd ever seen.  
  
"What?"  
  
She heard both the confusion and worry in his voice.  
  
Now she really didn't know what to say.  
  
"Erm.. Now I know it's been a while love but by the gods you're so hard and.. and... Well it hurts."  
  
He seemed a little shocked and slightly embarrassed as he looked down at the problem area.  
  
"Where did it hurt?"  
  
She thought it a funny question but answered anyway.  
  
"On my thigh."  
  
As he lifted his head she noticed the smirk on his face.  
  
"Hey its not funny, it really did hurt, gods knows what's gotten into you."  
  
"It's my lightsaber."  
  
He was almost laughing as he said it and she raised her eyebrows in scepticism.  
  
"Oh I see, is that what we're calling it now?"  
  
This time he appeared to be forcefully trying not to laugh.  
  
"No, don't be silly. It really is my lightsaber, look."  
  
So she did and low and behold there was the silver column resting right where she'd felt the pain.  
  
They both looked at each other for silent seconds before both bursting into fits of laughter.  
  
.........................................  
  
.........................................  
  
After the lightsaber incident they'd taken to lying on the bed and talking.  
  
It felt so good to be near her again, to hear her laugh.  
  
He'd missed her so much.  
  
It was a mystery to him how he'd managed to survive so long without her.  
  
Now as he lay alone on the bed watching her fiddle with things in their bags he realised just how hard it would be to let her go and he didn't know if he could do it.  
  
She must have felt his eyes on her because now he was looking straight into the eyes that he'd lost himself in so many times.  
  
"What?"  
  
She twisted her body to see if she had something on her.  
  
"Nothing, I was just watching you, admiring your beauty."  
  
He adored the shy smile she gave him, self-conscious now of her every move as she walked towards him.  
  
He looked up at her perfect face and welcomed her lips in a sort sweet kiss.  
  
"Mmmm, undressing me with your eyes is more like it."  
  
"Damn caught again!"  
  
They both laughed together.  
  
"I knew it. Anyway I'm off to have a shower while you..."  
  
She paused to give him another kiss.  
  
"Master Jedi..."  
  
Again he received another kiss.  
  
"Contact Captain Typho to let him know we're safe."  
  
Another Kiss.  
  
"Ok?"  
  
"One more."  
  
She rolled her eyes at him but gave in with no protest, this time her kiss lingering on his lips.  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Good. I won't be long."  
  
He studied her retreating form, reminding himself of just how enjoyable watching her leave could sometimes be.  
  
As soon as the bathroom door closed he was forced to lift himself off the king-size bed and search for the communication equipment.  
  
It didn't take him too long to find it and set up the scramble system to ensure that his signal couldn't be traced by unwanted listeners.  
  
The device would only work for a few minutes at a time so he couldn't afford to talk any longer than he needed to.  
  
After recording his transmission he promptly sent it to the captain, hoping that it would reach him successfully.  
  
Sitting back down on the bed his eyes drifted over to the bathroom door.  
  
His enhanced hearing picked up the sound of the running water mixed together with the delicate rumble of her humming.  
  
Steam managed to squeeze through the gap at the bottom of the door.  
  
His mind began to wander, imagining the hot water cascading down her naked body.  
  
Her skin would be silky from her soap, the lather building up around her stomach as she spread it over herself.  
  
So many images raced through his mind, each one more powerful than the last. Making him feel a bit hot under the collar.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
He pinned her slippery body up against the cool tiles, swallowing her shocked gasp as he continued to fight for dominance with her tongue.  
  
The burning water flowing over them as if they were one object, adding to the sensuality of their ministrations.  
  
His hand caressed her firm milky white breast, his thumb brushing over the taut nipple, this time he was unable to cover her cry of pleasure.  
  
She threw her head back from the force of the feeling, her back arching to push more of her breast into his palm.  
  
He wasted no time in moving his mouth over her wet skin, drinking the water off of her.  
  
She continued to moan for him as his mouth moved to cover her other nipple.  
  
He loved to drive her crazy like this, to have her writhing against him, adding to his own desire.  
  
It felt like they'd been in the fresher for hours, teasing each other again and again.  
  
He couldn't wait any longer as her bare thigh rubbed against his manhood, he had to have her now.  
  
It wasn't hard to lift her light body, her legs wrapping round his waist on instinct.  
  
He didn't wait a second to sink himself into her welcoming heat, the sensation making him growl into the crook of neck.  
  
He forgot all reason.  
  
Animal instinct took over, his movements becoming frantic, his only goal to bring them both over the edge.  
  
Soon their cries of ecstasy mingled with the steam, lost under the clammy clouds.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
The memory left him out of breath with a light sweat on his brow.  
  
Why did this keep happening?  
  
It was as if the force was trying to use visions of their past encounters as some sort of punishment for him.  
  
To remind him of what he would be missing after tonight and of what he should probably never have had in the first place.  
  
He knew that their relationship was wrong but if it had been totally against the will of the force then it should have stopped it from happening the first time.  
  
It was a bit late now that it had been going on for years.  
  
He knew that he'd been risking so much all this time but she'd been worth it, she still was but things were different now.  
  
The force had revealed to him in many meditations recently that it was time to end it.  
  
His heart ached at the thought of doing such a thing but it had to be done.  
  
He wasn't sure if he was even going to be able to go through with it, she meant too much to him to just let her go.  
  
She'd hate him, he was sure she would.  
  
Hate him for being a Jedi, hate him for not being in control of his life, for leaving it up to destiny.  
  
She'd probably be better off without him anyway, sure she wouldn't see it that way at first but eventually she'd figure it out.  
  
She should be with a man that could devote himself only to her.  
  
A man who was free to marry her, to raise a family with her.  
  
It wouldn't be fair for him to keep her all to himself, to let her waste her youth and love on him, to have to forever be alone.  
  
No he couldn't let her do that, he had to end it, tonight.  
  
His mind made up he was about to prepare himself for what he was going to say when the creaking of the bathroom door opening distracted him.  
  
His attention was fully focused on the door, waiting in anticipation for her to walk out.  
  
"Oh Obi-Wan."  
  
She sang his name to him.  
  
His eyes searched the clouds of steam for her face but there was no sign of her, until her angelic face appeared poking out of the doorframe.  
  
"Obi-Wan."  
  
Again she said his name in a singsong voice, to which he made his reply to her in the same fashion.  
  
"Yes..."  
  
No answer came from her.  
  
He watched with fascinated eyes as she walked slowly through the disappearing mist wearing his dark brown robe, stopping a few feet from him.  
  
"Why may I ask, are you wearing my robe?"  
  
Her eyes sparkled with mystery.  
  
"Well, my dear, I have a surprise for you. Now I know you said I should pack light, and I did, but I couldn't resist bringing along a little something that I knew you'd love."  
  
"Padme what are you..."  
  
He was cut off by her hushing him.  
  
"Just wait ok. I want you to fully appreciate this."  
  
He sat quiet just observing her from afar.  
  
She held his robe tight against her body, covering herself completely until she let one of her bare legs escape the rough material, his eyes feasted on the flesh only for her to cover it back up after only a few seconds.  
  
His eyes quickly flashed to her face to see the crafty smile on her mouth, he knew what she was doing and so did she.  
  
.........................................  
  
.........................................  
  
She loved to tease him.  
  
She carefully exposed her flat stomach for a few seconds, just long enough to get his imagination going.  
  
She could see a bit of panic mixing with the want in his eyes.  
  
"Please tell me you're not naked underneath that, because you're making it look way too sexy and that's not fair because I have to wear that everyday and if that's the case then I'm never going to be able to look at it ever again."  
  
She loved torturing him like this, it was so easy.  
  
She painted an impartial expression on her face, not wanting to give anything away.  
  
"I guess you're just going to have to find out for yourself."  
  
She sauntered over to him, loving the feeling of power that she now held over him.  
  
Of course in her line of work she had power over many things and wasn't unaccustomed to the feeling but this was different, it felt dangerous in some way.  
  
Stopping in front of him she reached out her hand and took a hold of his, pulling it towards her mid-rift.  
  
She never took her eyes off his as she guided his hand inside the warmth of the robe, laying it against her stomach, silently daring him to explore her body.  
  
She tried hard not to let the simple touch of his finger tips grazing her sensitive skin effect her, she wanted to keep the power in the situation but it was slowly drifting out of reach as his hand moved higher.  
  
Just as she thought he was going to reach her breast he slid his hand to rest on the small of her back.  
  
She hated that it only took one touch from him to make her go to mush, especially when she wanted to be in control.  
  
But when his mouth came into contact with her belly button she didn't care much about control.  
  
She gave her body over to the sweet sensations, the robe falling off her and with it exposing her secret to him, the new revelation causing him to stop.  
  
She watched the desire grow in his pupils, immediately pleased with herself for having the sense to bring the garments with her.  
  
"See I was wearing something."  
  
He had to swallow in order to regain his voice.  
  
"Yes but you may as well have not been."  
  
Her giggles turned into a whimper as she was pulled down onto his lap.  
  
.........................................  
  
.........................................  
  
He attacked her mouth, his kisses demanding more of her, all of her.  
  
He couldn't think straight, the only thing occupying his mind was the image of her in the flimsy black lace that barely covered her modesty.  
  
His arousal not at breaking point he was slowly losing all control over himself, his primal instincts taking over.  
  
Her trembling hands tried to remove his jacket but the material got stuck at his elbows, his hands lost in the waves of her damp hair.  
  
She pulled her mouth away from his.  
  
"Obi-Wan.."  
  
He dropped his hands, helping her disregard the jacket and tunic that hide his skin from her.  
  
The clothing was thrown aside, adding to the now growing pile on the floor.  
  
Obi-Wan wasted no time in continuing where he left off, claiming her mouth again.  
  
Over the past 10 years his passion for her had never dwindled once, if anything it seemed to grow with every moment they shared, her kisses never failed to excite him beyond reason.  
  
If it were to be allowed then he'd go on kissing her forever and still it probably wouldn't satisfy his hunger.  
  
Insatiable, that's what it was.  
  
When it came to her he'd never get enough, it just wasn't possible.  
  
He left her mouth in lure of exploring what wonders her body had to offer, first her neck, then her shoulders, her collar bone before finally making a trail down to the valley of her breasts.  
  
All his attention elicited the desired reactions, the intensity growing as he moved down her body.  
  
Her back arched deep, giving him the perfect chance to continue his quest down to her stomach and back up again.  
  
Putting his Jedi skills to good use he manipulated the force to unclasp her bra, revealing her perfect white mounds as he lightly pulled the garment down her arms and away from her body.  
  
For a moment he just stared at the vision of her in front of him.  
  
Her lips were swollen from his kisses, her face flushed pink, her hair a sea of chocolate waves.  
  
He wanted the image to burn into his memory, he never wanted to forget her beauty.  
  
"Obi-Wan? You can't stop now."  
  
Her gentle hands stroked his face with affection while her hips rolled into his to remind him of their objective.  
  
The touch caused his eyes to blink back to life but still he didn't continue.  
  
"Obi-Wan, what is it?"  
  
He gazed into her eyes, his heart breaking with what he was about to say but it had to be said.  
  
He reached out a hand to caress her cheek, using the distraction to build up his courage.  
  
"Padme, you know this has to be the last time?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"This.. We have to end it."  
  
He tried to convey in his eyes how much he didn't want to have to say it, hoping she'd understand his turmoil.  
  
She sat still in his lap holding his hand as it rested against her cheek.  
  
"What's brought this on? Why now?"  
  
"For a while no in my meditations the force keeps showing me what could happen to the galaxy if we were to continue this, what would happen to our lives and its not good. It would be wrong to carry on, I was never supposed to have you, to love you. You know it as well Padme, I know you do."  
  
Her hand dropped away from his as she made to stand up but his hands on her waist held her in place.  
  
"Padme don't be angry."  
  
"What else am I supposed to be then Obi-Wan? Happy? Am I supposed to be happy that some invisible greater power has decided that the on relationship that keeps me alive inside has to end?"  
  
"Do you think I'm happy about this?"  
  
He raised his voice maybe a little bit more than he should because now she was looking at him a little worried.  
  
He didn't want to get into an argument but the way she'd gone on had annoyed him, didn't she see how much this was tearing him up inside?  
  
He reached for one of her hands and stroked it gently while he spoke.  
  
"Believe me Padme, I don't want to have to do this. The thought of giving you up is killing me inside but I have to do it, I have to think of all the lives that would be ruined. I'm a Jedi, I must protect the people I swore to serve. I have no other choice."  
  
He bowed his head and watched while his hands played with her fingers, unable to look her in the eye as he let the plea leave his mouth.  
  
"Just please don't hate me."  
  
He couldn't bare the thought of her hating him but what else could he expect?  
  
He didn't expect to feel her tender hand on his rough cheek, silently requesting that he look up at her.  
  
Her bold brown eyes were a lot calmer now, all her anger seeming to have dissipated for the time being, and he found himself getting lost in the dark pools.  
  
"I could never hate you, my love. I hate the situation we're in, I hate the fact that I'm a Senator and you're a Jedi and that it's our willingness to help others that will keep us apart."  
  
"I know sweetheart. Unfortunately that's the way it has to be for us."  
  
Turning his head to the side he placed whispered kisses in her palm, feeling her body shiver as he did so.  
  
"I don't want to waste anymore of the time we have left Obi-Wan, I don't want to be angry, I just want to feel us."  
  
Without another word he obligingly kissed her and rolled them both over on the bed.  
  
.........................................  
  
.........................................  
  
Their rhythm was slow, their movements deliberate, intent on producing the highest amount of pleasure possible.  
  
It felt just like the first time all over again, except that now they knew even more about each other's bodies to make it a heady dreamlike experience.  
  
Again his pelvis rolled teasingly into hers, her back aching off the mattress as he seemed to go even deeper into her.  
  
She didn't know how much more of this she could take.  
  
They'd been playing with each other's bodies for hours now, touching, caressing, roaming, and releasing.  
  
With what little strength and energy she still had she was able to roll them so that she was now on top.  
  
She looked down at her Jedi with a satisfied smirk on his face, his large hands resting on her hips guiding her movements, she knew he loved it when she took charge of the situation.  
  
What was it he called it?  
  
Bring the senator to bed.  
  
She was about to laugh when instead she was forced to gasp as Obi-Wan sat up to fondle and ravish her breasts.  
  
The sensations took over her body and she no longer had the energy to object when he once again rolled them over so that he was in control.  
  
He upped their pace only slightly but it was enough for her to start to feel the familiar build up in tension.  
  
"Obi-Wan... Yes!.... Oh I'm almost there."  
  
She wrapped her legs around him using her feet to push down on his buttocks, trying desperately to take him in even further.  
  
With each thrust he was hitting that perfect spot and she came hard, quickly followed by him.  
  
They cried out for each other until their bodies were brought down from their highs.  
  
It was a while before they were able to catch their breaths.  
  
She couldn't help the contented smile that spread across her face.  
  
She felt her eyes on her and turned her face to look at him.  
  
His short hair was wet with sweat, his face red from the heat of their lovemaking.  
  
Padme stared into his ever-expressive eyes, his love for her evident in them and the emotion of the moment over took her and tears began to slide down her cheeks.  
  
She realised that this would be the last time she would see him like this, as the man she'd made love to.  
  
He was the only man she'd ever slept with and even though she knew that one day they'd have to end their relationship, there was still that forever optimistic, naïve little girl inside her that thought he'd be the only man she'd ever be with.  
  
Her body shook lightly with another set of tears as she thought about it more and more.  
  
"Hey, hey Padme, don't cry sweetie."  
  
He sounded worried but she found no solace in his hushed words.  
  
Gentle hands quickly enveloped her face, softly wiping away her salty tears, followed by warm smooth lips laying kisses over her eyes, seeking to soothe the damp skin.  
  
And while his actions did calm her slightly they also served as reminders of what she would be living without.  
  
"Please."  
  
She could feel herself calming down despite the threat of fresh tears and looking up at him she knew straight away that it was his doing.  
  
"Hey no Jedi tricks!"  
  
He smiled cheekily at her, making no attempt to hide it from her.  
  
"Well I tried everything else, sometimes you got to go with what's tried and tested, I don't want you to cry over me, this isn't how I want to remember this night."  
  
"It's not how I want to remember it either but I can't help it, this is an emotional time for me."  
  
"I know sweetheart, I know."  
  
.........................................  
  
.........................................  
  
If only that had been the last time, maybe then they wouldn't be in the mess they were now but the again maybe it was always destined to be this way.  
  
There was nothing he could do about it now, all he could do was live with the consequences and try to repair some of the damage in the future.  
  
Looking back on that night he really had intended for that to be the last time but he hadn't expected to find himself three years later comforting the only woman he'd ever loved from being beaten and abandoned by his estranged apprentice.  
  
Sometimes he wished that the force hadn't made him give her up, not only to spare them both the pain of their separation but to stop her falling into the arms of his ex-Padawan and therefore spare her the pain and turmoil that relationship had caused her.  
  
When he found out that they'd hastily got married at the start of the clone wars it had been as if someone had ripped his heart out and proceeded to force him to eat it, to say the least.  
  
After what seemed like hundreds of deep mediations he'd finally been able to accept that this was something the force had wanted, he didn't like it but he'' have to live with it.  
  
Now though as he gave into consciousness he was greeted with the heavenly sight of the morning sunlight bathing his love in a warm golden glow.  
  
Pulling her tighter against him, he took a deep breath, filling his lungs with the floral scent of her hair and let his arm rest against her slightly swollen belly.  
  
It had been four months since he'd found her after Anakin had left.  
  
Four months since they'd allowed their feelings to take control, let the force guide them as they made love once again.  
  
Stretching out with the force he was able to feel the two entities inside her womb respond to his presence, becoming even brighter and stronger in the force.  
  
As he'd awoken the unborn children so had he awakened their mother.  
  
Padme's dark brown eyelashes fluttered to life to reveal her bold eyes, which made contact with his straight away producing a content smile to spread across her face.  
  
"Hello handsome."  
  
"Hello my love." He watched as she stretched to reach an even more relaxed state.  
  
"How many times am I going to have to tell you not to wake those two with your probing?"  
  
"I'm sorry, I just can't help myself. I'll make it up to you later."  
  
"You bet you will."  
  
As their lips met in a sweet kiss he couldn't help but think that it wouldn't be long until they were driven apart again.  
  
This time though it would be a whole family being broken apart.  
  
It didn't matter how much it would hurt them to be apart again, it was the only way they would be safe in this ever-changing galaxy.  
  
The End.  
  
There you go. Hope I didn't ruin it for everyone with the ending, it was the only way I found to keep the proper tone for the story. Let me know what you think, it really does feed the brain. I'll try not keep you all waiting too long for the next chapter of How Do I Live, I've had renewed enthusiasm for it and hope to have something up within the month. Thank you for reading. Take Care, Sassy. 


End file.
